


brojobs

by crispierchip



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispierchip/pseuds/crispierchip
Summary: “What do I have to do for free coffee, Haysie?”Haysie snorts and says, “A blowjob,” straight-faced and even-voiced, and if he had gotten Brady free coffee that morning, Brady would surely be choking on it now.





	brojobs

**Author's Note:**

> so this - happened. i don't what to tell you except i think kevin hayes has the sexiest voice in all of hockey hands down, and while this little tidbit isn't featured in the fic [a gross oversight in my part] i thought you all should know.
> 
> also, the plot behind this fic is basically this [vid](https://twitter.com/NYRangers/status/890974982695776256), where kevin offers jimmy free coffee for the year if he tries a piece of sushi ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> so many thanks go out to hailey, who not only inspired this but also did such a great job keeping my typo-filled ass in check <3 [hailey also wrote a jimmy/brady/kevin [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656482), way cuter than this]
> 
> now, the title. i've been calling this brojobs in my head and on twitter, but somewhere along the way i got feelings puke all over it, which wasn't supposed to happen. anyway, it's still mostly porn.

It all starts because of the stupid free coffee for the year shit that Jimmy and Haysie have going on between them. Honestly the whole thing makes Brady feel kind of excluded - which he thinks he should be used to by now when it comes to Jimmy and Haysie - and has him asking Haysie, in his sweetest mocking voice, “What do I have to do for free coffee, Haysie?” 

Haysie snorts and says, “A blowjob,” straight-faced and even-voiced, and if he had gotten Brady free coffee that morning, Brady would surely be choking on it now. As it is, Brady swallows around nothing and Jimmy spits out his own coffee, some of coming out of his nose.

“Hello,” Brady says, once he’s sort of recovered - and by sort of he means not at all. “In a committed relationship, here,” he finishes, and gets a sweet look from Jimmy in return, a little flushed and mostly shy, and ends up gazing happily at him. 

“Be right back, need to go puke,” Kevin mumbles, actually starts getting up before Jimmy looks away from Brady and pulls him down again, laughing. 

“Relax, we’re not even that bad,” Brady points out, and Kevin shoves his face in his hands. 

+

It would have been fine, if that had been the end of it. But, as Brady’s luck would have it, he literally cannot stop thinking about it. He looks at Kevin and all he can think about is getting on his knees for him, taking him into his mouth and proceeding to suck his brains out of his dick and show him a good time, and Brady isn't oblivious enough to think that is simply a direct product of Kevin saying the word blowjob in Brady’s vicinity.

Brady knows there was something there before, something he’d spent too long shoving in the back of his mind, because why wouldn't he? He’s got Jimmy, and Brady loves him and Jimmy loves him, and anything more than that would be greedy to say the least.

And even that would have been fine, if Jimmy didn’t decide to bring it up one afternoon. 

“I saw your reaction,” Jimmy says mildly, like he’s not rocking Brady’s entire world. 

“What reaction?” Brady tries, but he’s already sweating, his palms and his face and the back of his neck. 

Jimmy rolls his eyes and shifts a little closer to him. “When Kevin said the word blowjob,” he explains. “Fireworks might as well have gone off,” he says.

And Brady - he doesn’t want Jimmy to think that he’s not enough, that’s the thing he wants least in the world. “Jimmy , I - ” he starts, but he doesn’t really know what to say after that, he’s got nothing. “I don’t…”

“It’s not - he was my first, you know,” Jimmy says, and when Brady turns to look at him, Jimmy’s flushed, all the way down to his neck, and - Brady knows from experience - his chest.

Brady feels his eyes grow wide, his jaw kind of drop, but he honestly thinks he cannot be blamed right now. “He - what?” he blurts out, because let it be known that’s eloquent in times of anguish, first and foremost. 

“Yeah.” Jimmy nods. “He - it was summer, it just kind of happened,” he says. 

Brady’s got literally so many questions running through his head right now.  _ When was this? Why didn’t it last? Did you have feelings for him? Do you  _ now? In the end, he settles on none of them. “How was it?” he asks, and feels like such a creep for it. 

Jimmy only laughs though, this short thing like he gets it, which - Brady doesn’t know what to do with that. “It was good,” he says, and if there was a wall in front of Brady, Brady would literally be banging his head into it, that answer is so generic. 

“Really?” Brady laughs. “That’s all you’re giving me?”

“Depends,” Jimmy says, cryptic. He licks his lips, and Brady has a vision of where this is going. “Do you want to know more?”

Brady’s eyes are set on Jimmy's lips, wet and red. He shifts a little closer to him on the couch until there’s no closer to get, feels Jimmy against him, his warmth and his breathing. He looks at Jimmy, and thinks about what they’re talking about, and he doesn’t think - Jimmy doesn’t look opposed. “Sure,” Brady says, and his voice is rough even to his own ears. 

Jimmy holds Brady’s gaze for a moment and then he ducks away, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“How did it start?” Brady pushes, gently because he doesn't know how far Jimmy wants to take this. 

“He - ” Jimmy lets out a breath, fiddles with the brim of his cap. “He got down between my legs first,” he says, and Brady - he gets on his knees between Jimmy’s legs. 

From here, he gets to watch as Jimmy’s eyes widen, then, when Brady pushes Jimmy’s knees apart, as his lips part, and Brady is already feeling too hot in his clothes. 

“Then?” Brady presses. 

Jimmy is stuck staring at him for a moment, and then he seems to get with the program. “He pushed up my shirt, started kissing my stomach,” he says. His voice is so rough, already, and Brady drinks it in. 

He pushes his fingers under Jimmy’s shirt, feels his stomach quiver for a moment under his hand, and then he pushes Jimmy’s shirt up, as far as it will go. He looks at Jimmy and leans in, until his lips are pressed to Jimmy’s stomach, right above his bellybutton, and then Brady kisses his way down, feeling Jimmy tense and relax in increments beneath him. 

“Jesus, Brady,” Jimmy says, when Brady’s reached the band of Jimmy’s sweats. Brady kisses his way back up, and he can see Jimmy hardening in his sweats, but he doesn’t touch him. “You’re killing me,” Jimmy breathes, rocking his hips up a little. 

“What then?” Brady asks. 

Jimmy shakes his head like he’d forgotten they were even playing this game, but he recovers quickly. “He started touching me - my thighs, my - he started rubbing me through my shorts.”

Brady touches Jimmy’s thighs, strokes his hands over the muscles there, squeezing, and thinks about how different Jimmy’s body must have looked back then, whenever this happened. He rubs Jimmy’s dick through his sweats and feels Jimmy push up into it, hips rocking as Brady works his hand. 

“Like this?” Brady asks, and it’s so needless, he can see how useless it is in Jimmy’s face, the red of his cheeks and his bitten lips, but he still wants to hear Jimmy narrate this. 

“Yeah, just like - fuck, you feel so good, Brady,” Jimmy’s mumbling now, and it makes Brady kind of smile, how easily Jimmy can get so gone, even after months of being together. It makes Brady kind of happy to see it. 

“Yeah?” Brady prompts. “Did he get you naked then?” he asks. 

“No.” Jimmy shakes his head. “He just - he got my shorts down, down enough to get to my dick,” he says. 

“Was he your first blowjob?” Brady finds himself asking. He leans in to kiss Jimmy’s stomach, give him some time to collect himself. 

“Yeah, he - ” Jimmy tries, has to stop half way through to take a breath. “He was my first.”

“What number was I?” Brady pushes, because he knows it won't be significant like one, but he wants to know. 

Jimmy just stares at him for a moment, so Brady leans in to mouth at him through his sweats, and that has Jimmy throwing his head back, throwing an arm over his face. “Seven?” he says. “I think - yeah, seven.”

Brady thinks that isn’t half bad. He remembers where they left off and drags Jimmy’s sweats down with his underwear, down to his knees. He wraps his fingers around Jimmy’s hard dick, feels Jimmy’s eyes on him, and they’ve done this a hundred times before but it somehow feels different now, has Brady swallowing nervously and looking to Jimmy for direction. 

“He - Kevin,” Jimmy starts. “He went slow, at first, just - shallow.” 

Brady’s mouth waters at the thought. He looks at Jimmy again and leans in, takes his dick into his mouth, shallow like Jimmy said, and keeps it that way. He sucks on the head gently until Jimmy’s is swearing, and then he holds Jimmy’s hips down to keep him from moving, to keep him in place. 

“Jesus, Brady,” Jimmy is saying from above him. His fingers are in Brady’s hair, then, pulling lightly, and Brady moans, can’t help it, and feels Jimmy’s hips twitch under his arm. 

“You’re so good at this,” Jimmy goes on, and there’s wonder in his voice, wonder that makes Brady’s stomach curl, pleased. Then Jimmy says, “Is this what you’d do to Kevin?” and Brady just about bites his dick off, his surprise is so bad. 

“Shh,” Jimmy says, gentle. “You can - I get the feeling,” he goes on, and Brady wants to ask him what he means but also not, wants to stay here and do this, so he does. He keeps his mouth shut - or, open, and takes more of Jimmy’s dick into his mouth because the answer is yes, this is what he’d do to Haysie, if it came down to it. 

Jimmy, like he can read Brady’s thoughts, keeps going, “I bet he’d love this,” he’s saying. “Fuck, he’d love this so much, Brady. He likes it quick and rough and deep and you can do that, can’t you?” he mumbles, and Brady can. 

He takes Jimmy even deeper and swallows around him, feels Jimmy in his throat and has to fight the urge to pull back. He moans instead, and that feels good, Brady knows it does, has Jimmy’s fingers tightening in his hair, his muscles tensing under Brady’s arm. 

“So good,” Jimmy’s saying, and Brady drinks it in, all of it, Jimmy’s voice and how rough it is, and the way his own eyes tear up and the stretch in his throat, and he keeps going, until he can’t help pulling back anymore. 

“So freakgin’ good, baby,” Jimmy says. He leans in and cups Brady’s face, bends down to kiss him, and Brady’s face is kind of messy, his chin wet with spit, but Jimmy doesn’t seem to care. He just kisses Brady, gentle like he wasn't talking Brady through a filthy blowjob not ten seconds ago, and then he pulls back to kiss Brady’s cheeks, and Brady drinks that in, too. 

“Ready to keep going?” he asks after a moment, and Brady was ready yesterday. 

He takes Jimmy back into his mouth, goes down as far as he can and stays there. He pulls his arm off Jimmy’s hips and lets him fuck into his mouth, gently at first and then more roughly, until Brady’s eyes are watering, his lips burning with the stretch of it.

“Would you swallow for him?” Jimmy says then, and Brady just about loses it. He has to press his palm against his dick and that doesn’t even help, just has him aching for more. 

“Will you swallow for  _ me _ ?” Jimmy asks, and Brady nods, as best as he can, and that has Jimmy coming, deep down Brady’s throat, deep enough that Brady can’t even choke on it.

Brady feels hot everywhere, his face and his lips and his dick, and he pulls off right away. He stands up and unbuttons his belt, shoves his jeans down before straddling Jimmy’s hips, hand on his dick, jerking off hard and fast. 

“That got you all hot, huh?” Jimmy starts again as soon as he’s recovered. “Hot for me and hot for Kevin? Kevin would love that, I bet, you all hot and bothered for him,” he says, and Brady literally can’t jerk off faster than this. “I know  _ I _ love it,” Jimmy says, arms coming to wrap around Brady’s waist, and Brady may be actually dying, it’s still up for debate. 

“Jimmy,” he breathes, and then he’s coming, all over Jimmy’s stomach, and fuck if that’s not a sight.

Brady leans his head on Jimmy’s shoulder, after, coming down from it with Jimmy’s hand stroking over his back. He breathes with Jimmy and closes his eyes and tries not to think about how he just had some of the hottest sex of his life with Kevin Hayes in his mind. 

Jimmy doesn’t really let him though. He says, “Kevin - Haysie - he likes you,” like it’s fucking natural to go there, and Brady can’t help tensing all over. Jimmy’s hands are there, rubbing at the hard lines of Brady’s back, and they're still half naked, jesus. 

“How do you know?” Brady asks, and it comes out a little winded, more or less disbelieving. 

Jimmy just laughs. “I know how Kevin gets when he likes someone,” he says, and Brady gets what he means without Jimmy needing to explain. He feels a pang in his chest, and it’s not jealousy, just -

“Why didn’t it work out between you two?” he finds himself asking.

Jimmy’s hands still on him for just  a second, almost imperceptible, and then he says, “Kevin had just been drafted by the Hawks, I was still in school; it just wasn’t going to happen.”

“And now?” Brady presses, because it suddenly feels pertinent, that he knows this. He’s seen how Haysie looks at Jimmy sometimes, and he wasn't able to pinpoint it before but he can now, and it’s hard not to think about the alternative.

“Now I’ve got you,” Jimmy says easily, his hands a warm weight on Brady’s back, and Brady lets out a breath. 

“Anyway my point was,” Jimmy goes on. “If you wanted to, you could,” he says, and Brady stills. 

“Could what?” he asks lamely. 

Brady’s still got his face buried in Jimmy’s neck, but he’s sure, Jimmy's rolling his eyes at him. “Tap that,” he says evenly.

Brady jerks upright and meets Jimmy’s eyes. “Tap that?” he asks, incredulous. “Who even are you?”

Jimmy’s hands are one Brady’s ass, now, his thighs, travelling across his skin. “I’m just saying, you can get a free pass,” he says. 

Brady’s mind is just left reeling, because why would Jimmy think Brady wants a free pass. “I have you,” he says, voice rough.

“And you’re allowed to - to want other people. I know you’d never - ” Jimmy lets out a breath. “I just know.”

They sit there for the longest time, in silence, Jimmy looking at Brady and Brady trying to figure out what to say to all of this. Jimmy’s so thoughtful, all the time, is the thing, always putting Brady before him, and Brady doesn’t want to do this if it ends up hurting Jimmy in the long run. “Can I think about it?” he asks in the end.

Jimmy relaxes beneath him where Brady hadn’t even ntocied he’d gone tense, and nods. “Sure, take your time,” he says, and Brady does.

He thinks about it for a day, then two, then a week. He watches Jimmy and Haysie too, during that time, watches them laughing together and leaning on each other, and he wants to be jealous - he thinks he should - but all he can conjure up is fondness. Then Haysie catches him watching one day and pulls away from Jimmy, just a little, and Brady’s got his answer. 

“Only if you’re there, too,” he says to Jimmy, that afternoon. 

Jimmy is sleepy and getting ready for his pre-game nap so all Brady gets in response is a muffled, “hmm?”

“With Haysie. I only want to do it if you’re there, too,” Brady says, awkward. 

Jimmy is significantly more awake at that. He sits up a little and squints at Brady. “Want me to watch, Skjei?” he teases, and Brady can’t help his flush, not around Jimmy. “Tell you what to do?”

Brady's face burns so hard right now, he feels like it might easily go up in flames. “Maybe,” he admits. 

Brady thinks Jimmy might keep on teasing him, but when he looks at him, Jimmy just looks red, his lips parted a little, and Brady gets it then - that this is working for Jimmy too. 

“You like the idea of that?” he asks, and he means for it to sound a little cool, mostly chill, but instead it’s just flustered.

Jimmy keeps looking at him, and then he huffs. “We literally do not have time for this, Brady. We were supposed to be asleep ten minutes ago,” he mumbles, and he looks so dejected, Brady can’t help laughing at him. 

“Oh, now you’re laughing,” Jimmy says. He grabs one of the pillows from behind him and throws it at Brady, which only makes Brady laugh harder. “You think this is funny?” Jimmy keeps going, but he’s laughing too. 

“You think my hard on is funny?” he says, and then he’s straddling Brady, pressing him into the mattress with all of his weight, and Brady breathes out, leans into it.

They don’t end up getting too much sleep.

+

Brady doesn’t actually get to “tap that” until two days later. Haysie comes over to chill in the afternoon, and the three of them spend a couple of hours messing around on Xbox, until Brady’s eyes get tired looking at the screen for so long. He turns to Jimmy then, and finds Jimmy watching him, and Brady decides this is good a time as any.

“Is the offer still on the table?” he blurts out after a moment. 

“Huh?” Haysie asks. He’s fiddling with his phone, and he turns to look at Brady. Brady’s face feels so red, he’s surprised Haysie doesn’t anything right then. 

“Do I get free coffee if I blow you?” Brady asks, and does his best to keep his voice even, keep the tremor out of it. 

Haysie looks at him for a moment and then his eyes are growing wide. He looks to Jimmy and laughs a little, nervous, like he’s not sure how to deal with this. This is sort of an ambush, so Brady can’t say he blames him. 

“I was… kidding?” Haysie says, but his voice tilts up at the end, making the statement into a question. 

“Were you?” Jimmy asks, slow and rough, and Brady can feel himself get hot - hot and bothered, for both of them. 

“I - ” Haysie stops like he isn’t sure. “What is this?” he asks, squinting at both of them, and Brady bites the bullet and gets up. He pushes Haysie’s knees apart kneels down between his legs, much like he had for Jimmy last week. He looks up at Haysie and gets to watch his mouth fall open, his eyes widen as he takes Brady in, and then he runs his hands over Haysie’s thighs, feels the muscle twitch under his palms. 

“He looks good down there, doesn’t he?” Jimmy murmurs, and Brady feels his face burn, burn even harder with Haysie there, watching him. 

“Fuck,” Haysie says, like this is all catching up to him. He spreads his knees a little further, makes more room for Brady between his legs.

“You guys - is this for real?” Haysie asks. He sounds hopeful, Brady thinks, and tells him that this is, in fact, for real.

“Holy shit,” Haysie says.

Brady edges his hands up to Haysie’s zipper, then lowers it carefully. He can feel how Haysie’s already getting there, and he momentarily thinks he should have tried to do it with his teeth. He thinks that would have been fun to watch, even more fun to try. Then he gets Haysie’s zipper down all the way and sees that he’s not wearing any underwear and all thought pretty much flops dead right there.

“Jesus,” he mumbles, and gets a chuckle in return, gets Haysie’s fingers in his hair, nails scratching against his scalp.

“You can pull, he likes that,” Jimmy says then, helpful as ever, and then Haysie’s fingers are tightening in his hair, hard enough to make Brady’s eyes water a little, his dick jump in his jeans. He makes an embarrassing noise and takes Haysie’s dick in his hand, jerks him off for a few seconds, until Haysie’s throwing his head back and moaning, and then Brady takes him into his mouth.

He goes hard and deep too fast, his eyes pinching from the stretch and from Haysie’s hand still in his hair, and chokes, a little. 

“Jesus, kid,” Haysie is saying from above him but he doesn’t make any move to pull Brady off. 

“I told him you like hard and deep,” Jimmy explains. “And he wants to be good so bad, you know,” he goes on. His voice is rough but also incredibly cool and Brady shivers.

He pulls off of Haysie for a moment to take a breath and then goes right back at it, not quite as deep, giving himself time to adjust to it. Haysie doesn’t seem to mind. His fingers are a vice grip on Brady’s hair, and if anything he pulls him off when Brady tries to take him too deep.

“You still like it like that, don’t you?” Jimmy keeps going, relentless. Brady’s face burns so hard, and he’s shaking all over; he can barely focus. 

“Fuck, Jimmy,” Haysie mumbles. He hisses when Brady goes against his hold and takes him too deep, and he lets his head fall back on the couch, hips rocking to press himself deeper into Brady’s mouth. 

“Do you?” Jimmy presses, and Brady is dying. His dick is pressing against his zipper and it  _ hurts _ . He wants to press his hand into it but he wants to wait even more, so he does, pushes his fingers into Haysie’s thighs to center himself and it sort of works. 

“I do, fuck - I like it,” Haysie is saying. “I like it, Brady,” he goes on, and Brady is losing it. 

He goes even deeper, as deep as he can, feels Haysie’s dick stretch his throat and doesn’t pull off. 

“You’re so good, fuck,” Haysie says. “You feel amazing.”

Brady, if he could, he’d smile, right now. He’d flush even harder, if that were possible. As it is, he settles for breathing out and moving his head, trying to make it good for Haysie, trying to earn it. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty good,” Jimmy says. Brady wants to look at him, to see what Jimmy’s doing. If he’s jerking off or if he’s just sitting there, sprawled out and taking up too much space on their couch. “He’s the best,” he goes on, and his voice is sweet now, and Brady’s eyes water.

Haysie’s fingers are gentle in his hair, and he pushes some of Brady’s hair out of his face. He looks down at him and his eyes are wide, hazy - more so than usual - and it gets to Brady. It has him squirming, has him aching to be touched. 

“Can I fuck your mouth?” Haysie asks then, and Brady makes a noise from deep in his throat, a noise that has his face burning and Haysie’s hips jerking, and he nods. 

Haysie doesn't go easy, not like Jimmy does. He doesn’t go too deep but he’s moving so quickly, he’s making Brady earn it. Brady moans at the thought, and that has Haysie’s rhythm faltering so Brady does it again, a continuous hum by now, and that seems to be working for Brady. 

“He doesn’t pull his punches, does he, Brady?” Jimmy is saying from next to him, and it sounds like he’s smiling, kind of, and Brady can so easily imagine it, his knowing smile as he watches Brady on his knees for Haysie. 

“Want me to slow down?” Haysie asks. He sounds kind of worried, for a moment, but Brady shakes his head, as much as he can which means very little, and Haysie keeps going, until Brady’s eyes are watering, his lashes getting wet with it. 

“I’m gonna - ” Haysie says then, and he releases his hold on Brady’s hair, gives Brady time to pull back, but all Brady can see is a flash of last week, of Jimmy asking  _ would you swallow for him _ , and Brady’s burning up from the inside out. He stays put. 

“Jesus, Brady,” Haysie is saying, and then he’s coming in Brady’s mouth, his fingers stroking through Brady’s hair again, gentle. 

Brady takes his time pulling off, and then it’s all he can think about, how hard he is, how much he  _ wants _ . He looks to Haysie and then he looks to Jimmy, and Jimmy smiles, knowing but not unkind, and gets up, walks the three steps over to Brady and leans down to kiss him, upside down, tasting Haysie on Brady’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Brady hears, muffled, from Haysie, and shudders at how rough it is.

“What do you want?” Jimmy asks, the words murmured against Brady’s lips.

Brady blinks. He’s got a strange look, from this angle, and he says, “I wanna ride him,” without even thinking about it. 

Jimmy just smiles. He leans down to kiss Brady again and then straightens, turns to Haysie. “Did you hear that?” he asks. 

Haysie just nods, a little stupidly. 

“Do you want it?” Jimmy goes on. His fingers are in Brady’s hair, on the back of his neck, raising goose bumps. 

“I - fuck, yes,” Haysie just says, and then the three of them are moving to the bedroom, Jimmy first and Haysie last, Brady between them, and he - this is so surreal. 

That’s his only thought as they make it to the bedroom, as Jimmy walks up behind him and starts undressing him; as Haysie watches all this with heavy lidded eyes and his dick half-hard. Jimmy kisses Brady’s shoulder and then he pulls off his shirt, wraps his arms around Brady’s waist from behind and starts messing with his belt.

Brady leans into it, his breath coming heavy and rough. His stomach jerks when Jimmy finally gets his belt undone, and then he’s sucking in a breath as Jimmy gets his pants undone, too, pushes them down Brady’s thighs. He wraps his fingers around Brady’s dick and Brady hisses, he’s so hard.

Jimmy starts stroking him, too slow and too loose, and then he leans in, his lips brushing Brady’s ear, and murmurs, “Kiss him,” and Brady feels his eyes almost cross. 

“Kiss Kevin for me,” Jimmy goes on. He lets go of Brady’s dick and steps away from him and then Brady’s got no choice but to walk towards the bed, towards where Haysie is sitting and straddle his thighs, lean down until their lips touch and kiss him. Haysie leans into it, chasing Brady's lips with his own, and it turns biting pretty quickly, a helpless edge to it that Brady can’t help but like a little too much.  

Brady’s pretty into it, which is why he doesn’t realize Jimmy is behind him until he feels slick fingers on his waist, trailing down between his cheeks. He almost bites Haysie’s tongue, and Haysie makes a noise into his mouth, wraps his arms around Brady’s middle and holds him in place as Jimmy works him open. 

Brady is too hard to think, right then, so he just kisses Haysie and spreads his knees as far as they’ll go with Haysie between his legs, and trusts Jimmy when he pulls his fingers out and taps his hip. Jimmy kisses the spot behind Brady’s ear and then Brady can feel Haysie’s hands behind him, can hear the sound of a condom getting ripped open.

Brady jerks when he feels Haysie’s hands on him, too keyed up for it, but Jimmy is right there, his hands on Brady’s hips, stilling him. Haysie can’t see and Brady is sort of too hard too care, so it takes them a couple of efforts to get it right, and then Brady can feel Haysie’s dick on his rim, feel Haysie stretching him open, and his breath nearly cuts out. His eyes squeeze shut and he buries his face in Haysie’s shoulder, arches his back and lets Haysie push into him. 

“There you go,” Jimmy is saying, gently pushing Brady down, until Brady can feel Haysie’s hips on his ass and can breathe again. “He feels good, doesn’t he, Kev?” Jimmy murmurs, lips brushing Brady’s shoulder. 

“So,  _ so  _ good,” Haysie says. He starts rocking his hips, and it’s so much, it’s got Brady’s heart beating in his throat and his ears and behind his eyes, has him getting almost dizzy. He throws his arms around Haysie’s neck and holds on, breathes with him. 

“He likes this so much,” Jimmy keeps going, and Brady didn’t even know - he didn’t even fucking know before these past two weeks, that Jimmy could get this way. Jimmy’s always been a little bossy in bed, but this an entire new level, and Brady feels bad for liking it; for wanting it. 

“Please,” he says, and then the bed is shifting and Jimmy is gone from behind him. Brady makes a sound, because he feels naked now, without Jimmy’s warmth behind him, but Jimmy’s back not half a minute later, and he’s naked now, and Brady can feel the press of skin on skin, can feel Jimmy’s dick, too, hard and wet and sliding between Brady’s cheeks where he’s already held open by Haysie.  

“Fuck,” he spits out, and doesn’t even know what to do. His head feels so full, same as the rest of him, and he can barely think, so he settles for biting Haysie’s shoulder, hoping that will convey everything that he wants and can’t put into words. 

Miraculously, it does. It has Haysie reaching between them to get a hand around Brady - and Brady has been hard for so long it’s killing him - and start jerking him off. Brady starts breathing even harder, shaking all over, too hot and too cold alternatively, and he can distantly feel Jimmy behind him, feel his dick between his cheeks, and he thinks - he wants that. He doesn’t think it’s possible, not with how stretched open he already feels, but he wants it.

Brady thinks about it, thinks about Jimmy pressing in right along Haysie, and it's that thought that gets him there, has him coming hard enough to knock his breath out of him. He must go tight all over because Haysie freezes, but then Jimmy is saying, “Keep going, he likes this part,” and Haysie does, fucks whatever breath’s left in Brady out of him. 

Brady’s nails have pressed into Haysie’s skin, by the time Haysie comes, and Brady’s too far gone then to care about much except for the sound of Jimmy jerking off behind him, the feel of Jimmy’s come on his skin, later.

Haysie has to gently push Brady off him, after, get him to lay on the bed next to him so he can get up and pad to the bathroom. Jimmy’s next to him, though, wrapping himself around Brady like an overenthusiastic octopus, and Brady breathes out, lets his eyes fall shut. 

He’s almost asleep already when Haysie comes back out of the bathroom, and he has to struggle to blink his eyes open. 

“So - ” Haysie - Brady thinks he can call him Kevin, now, after he spent the afternoon getting up close and personal with his dick - starts, but Jimmy cuts him off. 

“Don’t you even try it,” he says. He pats the space on Brady’s other side and glares at Kevin until Kevin lays down, and Brady’s basically getting squished by the two of them and it’s pretty great. It has him falling asleep drifting off pretty quickly, but not before he can hear Kevin say, “Jimmy,” and Jimmy reply with, “Tomorrow, okay?”

+

Tomorrow Brady gets up too late, late enough that he’s alone in bed and can hear someone talking in the kitchen, quiet enough that’s it’s a murmur through the open door. Yesterday afternoon slowly comes back to Brady and has him smiling, despite the decidedly sticky feeling between his legs and the tacky come on his back. 

He focuses, and he can make out two voices in the kitchen, so he gets up, heads for a quick shower before making his way to Jimmy and Kevin. He finds Kevin at the table and Jimmy leaning against the counter, smiling a little. 

“Hey,” Brady says, and it feels a little like he’s on the out of a joke between Jimmy and Kevin. 

Kevin clears his throat. He very gently and slowly pushes a cup of store bought coffee towards Brady and he’s not even looking at him. “Your coffee,” he says, and he’s kind - he’s blushing, Brady thinks, his entire face red with it. 

“Thanks,” Brady says. He looks to Jimmy, and Jimmy shrugs, so Brady leans in to kiss Kevin, kiss him again when Kevin’s too surprised to do much than sit still through it. Honestly, the second kiss isn't much better, but Kevin’s flushed and Jimmy’s smiling and Brady is pretty sure this isn’t the last cup of coffee he’s going to be getting from Kevin.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this self-indulgent mess :)
> 
> [halfway through writing this i started thinking about a sequel, which often happens when i'm working on jimmy/brady stuff, so we'll see about that]


End file.
